


Changed Places

by Triblast28



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Multi, joyfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Our stellar couple finds themselves in each others bodies.





	Changed Places

Roy’s eyes darted open as soon he heard a quiet grunt from down the hall in Lian’s room. His paternal senses were so fine tuned he could tell when something was wrong as soon as he walked into the door of safe house/penthouse, it was a skill he is thankful for seeing how his partners aren’t famed for their skills with younger individuals. Quickly he leapt out of his bed and pulled boxer’s over his naked form (because of being trapped between the equivalent of the Savanna desert and the Russian tundra in humanoid form he learned it was better to sleep nude like Kori and Jason did), not playing attention to his surroundings. He walked over to the door which he could surprisingly see very well despite being in a dark room; as he walked down the hall he noticed he felt hotter, more top heavy, and his movements felt more floaty, he just chalked it up to being sleepy and continued to go and check on Lian. Silently he entered his daughter and crept over to Lian’s crib, he looked down at her happily and gently stroked his hand against her face.  
“You ok sunshine? Need anything? You hungry or want to lie down with Dad, Pa, and Mommy?” He asked fully aware of the fact that the two year old wouldn’t be able to reply, suddenly he realized his voice soundly more feminine.   
Roy paused for a moment and looked down at his hand, then down at his chest…it was at this moment Roy realized he was Kori. He was about to scream in fear and confusion, but remember Lian was in the room so he stopped himself. Roy walked out his daughter’s room gently trying to resist the body’s urge to float, he remained completely silent and shocked as he walked back to his bedroom. He stood in his bedroom looking at the sleeping version of himself and Jason, finally he snapped.  
“What the fuck is happening!” He shouted confused.  
“Did Kori just say fuck?” The person in Roy’s body (who assumed was Jason) asked confused and tired as he got up.  
“I didn’t,” Kori in Jason’s body replied sharply.   
“Wait a second...I’m warm…” Jason remarked confused.  
Kori placed her hands on her chest and patted the flat surface before looking under the blanket. “Hmm I guess I have one of these now,” Kori remarked all too casually.  
“My legs are so skinny now, Kori how does it feel having my thighs?” Jason asked amused.   
“I feel smash I can smash watermelons with them,” Kori replied as she patted them.  
“What if I told you, you can?” Jason asked her happily.  
Kori gasped. “Do we have any?” She asked excited.   
“Wha-wha we switched bodies and the only thing on your mind is smashing watermelons with your thighs?” Roy asked dumbstruck.  
“If God gives you a gift you use it Harper,” Jason shot back simply.   
“Shouldn’t we be calling someone to figure out what’s wrong with us or something?” Roy asked annoyed.   
“What do you want me to do call Bruce and say “Hey asshole I’m in my boyfriend’s body fix it,” because we severely lack magical connections,” Jason replied skeptically.  
“Well could you I bet Batman knows a magician or someone psychic alien, just call him please,” Roy begged exasperated.   
“Fine,” Jason said as he grabbed his phone off the bedside table. “Pick up Assman,” Jason growled into the phone.   
“Just hang up Jason I’m already here,” A voice from outside their window.  
The trio looked over towards the large window where a buff male figure floated in air, Roy quickly threw a bundle of clothes to his partners and put on a shirt. Jason merely rolled his eyes and put on some shorts. “What are you doing around these parts are you stalking me again, I already said I was willing to work with your stupid…” Jason opened the window to see Superman looking down at him with an ever so familiar batglare, Jason froze in place.   
“I was not stalking you I simply heard you calling me and decided to swing by, if you are wondering why all of our bodies are swapped a psychic entity from the Source Wall has crash landed on Earth, it’s sudden presence caused the swap. It has affected every living being from here to New Genesis, the Justice League and I are already working on returning things to normal, I expect that everything will be solved by noon. Also before I forget Alfred wants you to come to dinner soon, do you think you would be able to attend?” Batman asked casually.   
“Yeah sure,” Jason told him quickly still stunned.  
“I’m surprised you agreed the family and I shall see you in two weeks on Friday,” Batman replied casually before flying off faster than a blink of an eye.  
“Did...did you just agree to go see your family?” Roy asked dumbstruck.   
“To be fair what would you say no to a super powered Batman?” Jason asked internally berating himself.  
“I would,” Kori remarked confidently.  
“Yeah, but you’re freaking space Beyonce with lasers and I’m trash with guns,” Jason told her depressed and embarrassed as he flopped back on the bed.   
“You might be trash, but you’re our trash,” Kori remarked warmly as she scooted over to him and placed his head on her lap.   
“Yup the big the piece of garbage that lives in the trash can in our hearts,” Roy added on smoothly as he floated over to the two.  
“Is this your attempt of making me feel better?” Jason asked confused.   
“Yup you landfill,” Roy remarked happily kissing Jason on the check, the odd feeling of kissing himself lingered inside him.   
The trio laid together in silence cuddling staring at the Gotham’s neon colored skyline, the glow of the Diamond district their home was surrounded by, and the planes flying bursting through the smug the covered the stars. They gently touched and stroked each other embracing the calm silence and serenity that consumed them. Despite the odd sensation of not being in your own body seemed to affect everyone, but Kori. She embraced the situation and the odd sensation of being inside Jason’s body, it was cold, a bit on the thin side though still muscular, and the dense thighs of course, it was everything she expected except for how much his lungs hurt from time to time. She knew he was a smoker, but there was no way it could’ve done this much damage already. Jason looked up at Kori and noticed the short stiff breaths and how she was having problems getting used to them.   
“I’m sorry you got stuck in a body as shitty as mine, it must be a major step down from what you’re used to,” Jason pointed out sounding rather guilty as if all this was his fault.   
“Your body’s just fine Jason, I think I proved I love all aspects of it plenty of times before,” Kori teased with a wink.  
Jason blushed slightly and face palmed. “It’s not like that, it’s my shitty lungs and shit,” Jason retorted flustered.   
“How did they get like they are?” Kori asked hoping she wasn’t being too intrusive, she knew how Jason doesn’t like talking about his past.  
“It was the smoke that killed me, I survived the Joker only to get taken down by that, I guess the fire or the explosion would’ve eventually got me, but still smoke...what a bitch way to go out,” Jason explained emptily.  
“So why do you keep smoking?” Roy asked sharply, seeing the pack of cigarettes on the night table close by. “Doesn’t it just makes even worse?”  
“Yeah, but...you know how hard it is to quit shit like that,” Jason retorted distantly yet also frustrated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“I do know, I know what it’s like to be addicted to stuff that’ll ruin your life, I was able to get over my addiction to heroin and give it up completely and I know you’ll be able to give up cigarettes,” Roy told him supportively.  
Kori nodded in agreement and tightly wrapped her arms around Jason. “Fine, I’ll go cold turkey, only to shut your speechifying ass up,” Jason grunted with a sigh. “Why are you so good at that stuff?”  
“I grew up with Oliver Queen, the playboy billionaire filibuster, give me a topic I can go on hours about it,” Roy remarked with a short chuckle.   
“If you were on Tamaran you probably could’ve defeated the Citadel just by monologuing at them,” Kori quipped happily.   
“Nah that’s more of Ollie’s thing, I probably would’ve got pissed off and short an electric arrow up their ass,” Roy chimed in casually.   
“Both solutions would work, if you two were there I probably wouldn’t have been enslaved,” Kori mused distantly not entirely realizing what she was saying as she stroked Jason’s hair.   
“Of course not, because Roy and I aren’t cowards, if anyone tried to take us away from you they’ll get a face pump full of lead,” Jason asserted stoutly.   
“And an ass full of arrows,” Roy added on confidently.   
Kori smiled and kissed Roy and Jason on the forehead. “I love you two,” Kori remarked lovingly.  
“We love you too princess,” Jason added on returning the warm tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://triblast28.tumblr.com/


End file.
